


sanguinem enim

by La_Saffron



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Embarrassed Ciel, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pampering, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, menstrual cramps, period problems, reader is a maid, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: You're in the middle of a horrible pain that is worse than anything you've ever felt before, leaving you unable to serve the Young Master. Sending off Mey-Rin to see what ails you, Ciel is aghast to hear the report brought back to him: your menstrual cycle has visited you.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	sanguinem enim

**Author's Note:**

> sanguinem enim (latin): bleed for you [rough translation]
> 
> *haha yes i'm on my period so here's something i wish i had on my first day :3

You had counted your days meticulously; you always do. And that’s why you were certain that your cycle would begin in two day’s time, not today. You had been rudely awoken by the severe cramps in your lower abdomen, slowly clenching your teeth and widening your grimace as your sleepy mind began to recognize the monthly pain.

Suddenly, you shot forward into your pillow in pain, mouth open. What pain is this! You attempted to swallow a choked gasp as you inched your head around to glance at the bed beside you. Empty and neatly made. Mey-Rin must have already gone to meet for breakfast with the others.

You turned back to your hunched state, hands shakily gripping your abdomen through your nightgown. A warm, wet sensation trickled out from between your clenched thighs. Furrowing your brows, you desperately tried to will the blood to still its steady path, but it flowed in its sluggish pace, streaking into a long creamy line.

Then, the nausea hit you like an iron rod to the chest. You quickly sucked in a breath and immediately let out a strained groan, regretting the action. Opting for slower and deeper breaths, you steadied your shoulders, fingers clutching your wrinkled gown tighter as you closed your stinging eyes, and breathed in through your nose.

It did not help.

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as the intangible pain in your lower abdomen morphed into a carving sensation. Your uterus literally felt as if someone took hold of a blade and was dragging the flat line along the walls of your womb, slowly, painfully. With this, your nausea began to rise from the depths of your stomach, creeping up your chest and settling beneath your throat. 

You sealed your dry lips into a thin line, squeezing your eyes shut once more, as the tears silently made their way down your sickly cheeks. You prayed for help, yet at the same time, prayed for no one to find you.

* * *

“Good mornin’, everybody!” Baldroy grinned, a freshly lit cigarette bouncing along with his words. “Hope you lot slept well with that rain from last night! I know I did!”

Finny lifted his head from the table, revealing a bright smile. “You heard it, too? Why, I could have sworn I was the only one who sensed it!”

Mey-Rin nodded enthusiastically. “Lulled me right to sleep, it did!”

An agreeable “ho-ho-ho” sounded from the corner of the wooden table as Tanaka sipped his green tea, steam rising from the rim. The housemaid handed out each servant their small portion of oats and milk, hands slightly shaking from holding so many plates at once. “Ohh,” Mey-Rin moaned nervously as she wobbled with the cups of boiled water on the platter.

“Oi, careful ‘ith those, little lady!” Baldroy warned. “Spill that and you could hurt som--”

“Wahhhh!” she cried as she stumbled over the leg of the table, her arms lurching in front of her body. The platter slipped from her hands and was launched into the air, each of the cups of hot water flying in different directions. It was sure to splatter all over the servants, it was almost certain!

A fast blur became Sebastian as he swiftly appeared underneath the platter, catching it with a gloved hand. As quick as lightning, he outstretched his arm in different thrusts, steadily seizing each cup onto the platter with nothing more than a gentle rattle. With the last cup settled on the platter, Mey-Rin tumbled into the butler’s sturdy chest, a choked squeal escaping her throat as his free arm wrapped around to catch her.

Sebastian sighed. “Mey-Rin, are my words for nothing when I constantly remind you never to carry more than one tray at once?”

The maid could hardly speak, her words trapped in her chest as she stuttered, spectacles fogging up from the intense heat emanating from her face. “S-sorry, Sebastian!”

Releasing Mey-Rin’s trembling body, Sebastian calmly set the tray down on the wooden table as the blushing maid sank into one of the seats next to Finny. “Here you are, everyone. Please drink your fill.”

The servants peered over the cups, astonished to see that not one drop of water had spilled from the cups’ rim. Baldroy whistled as he swapped a cup. “Well, I’ll be damned. How’d you manage to do ‘at, Sebastian?”

“Aye, he’s right!” Finny chirped, handling his own cup with extra care. “You’re amazing!”

Sebastian gave a small smile, and lifted his hand to his chest. “Why, if I couldn’t prevent something as small as a terrible spill from happening, then what kind of butler would I be?”

His crimson eyes scanned the table and his smile shifted into a disconcerted frown. “Where is (Name)?”

The surprise on the servants’ faces left Sebastian confused as they glanced at one another before turning to Mey-Rin, who scratched the side of her head. “Now that you mention it, she was still asleep when I awoke. Turned to the wall, yes she was.”

“Hmph. Must’ve slept right through that storm last night.” Baldroy mused, his cigarette thinning out.

“It was more of a mere drizzle than the exaggeration you all speak of,” Sebastian corrected with a sigh. He turned to Mey-Rin, her pose immediately stiffening with his attention on her. “Mey-Rin, please head back to your shared quarters and wake her. There is much to be done today and she is to be following you back when you return.”

Saluting a hand to her temple, Mey-Rin uttered a “yes, sir!” and rushed out of the kitchen with a slight tumble. Sebastian turned to the rest of the servants, who were staring at him with a perturbed look. “Is there something on my face?” he asked.

With a swoop of their heads, the gardener and the cook shook their heads and polished off the rest of their breakfast. Sebastian held his chin in between the crook of his index and his thumb finger, musing silently to himself as he watched the steady curl of steam rise from the remaining cup. It was not like you to be late, you were one of the most reliable servants out of all the others to do their job properly.

So then where were you?

* * *

Ciel peered at the line of servants gathered at the side of the table as he settled into his seat for breakfast. There was Finny, Baldroy, Tanaka...but where were the girls? “If I may, my lord,” Sebastian cut through his gaze with an eased tone. He placed a wide-rimmed plate in front of the young earl. “For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon, accompanied by a delicate mint salad. There are the choices of a scone, crumpet or toast to go along with your dish.”

The young earl glanced down at his delicious meal, but his expression was not swayed. He closed his uncovered eye as he reached for the neatly folded napkin to his right. “I shall have a scone.”

Sebastian bowed, grasping the tongs with gloved fingers. “Very good, my lord.”

As the scone was placed onto a side dish before the young master, Ciel tapped his hand on the table. “Where are the maids this morning?”

Sebastian glanced at the door momentarily before crossing over to the rolling cart holding Ciel’s favorite tea. He sifted the tea leaves into the strainer, letting it steep as he flipped a sand timer to track a full minute. “Forgive their absence, my lord. I sent Mey-Rin to fetch (Name) when she failed to show for breakfast earlier, and I have not a word from her since--”

Suddenly, it grew quiet as the doors of the dining hall burst open, Mey-Rin treading silently through them, her breath heavy and her voice quivering. She bowed quickly in front of her young master then turned line up with the rest of the servants, who stared at her with shock. Her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red as she recognized all eyes on her, but did not utter a word and simply whimpered.

“Mey-Rin,” came Sebastian’s strong voice, to which the maid jumped at. She cautiously met the butler’s gaze with a fearful look in her eye. “Where is (Name)? I thought I had instructed you to have her following your return.”

Mey-Rin looked down, her face steaming from her intense blush. “Well! I, uh, sir, it’s-- it’s quite...she’s...she’s not feelin’ well, no she’s not.”

Ciel frowned slightly at her words, his salmon momentarily forgotten on his plate. “Not feeling well?”

Shaking her head and playing with the apron of her uniform, the housemaid’s embarrassment was quite apparent in the room, contrary to how she thought she appeared to be concealing it. “No, my lord. Says she’s terribly nauseous and can’t stand on her feet.”

The young earl raised his silver knife to slice the fish, the glint bouncing off of Mey-Rin’s spectacles. “I assume to take it that she is ill.”

Sebastian’s expression was nearly unreadable. “That is unfortunate, indeed. Has she shown any symptoms involving that of the common cold?” 

“Nonsense, the spring season is arriving.” Ciel commented offhandedly. Then, he glanced upwards. “Unless she is sensitive to allergies and such.”

“‘Ho would be stuck in bed by allergies?” Baldroy questioned with a scoff.

Ciel chewed slowly, but once he swallowed, gave Baldroy a pointed look. “Many people are not strangers to such conditions.”

Through all the back-and-forth chatter, Mey-Rin stayed silent, yet seemed hesitant to speak, although it looked as if she were dying to spit something out. Conflicted as she was, Finny noticed, leaning forward to search her out in the line. “Is something wrong, Mey-Rin?”

Jumping at the young boy’s voice, she squeaked and shook her head, her magenta bangs waving with her movement. “No, no! It’s nothin’, I say!”

Sebastian approached her from the cart and leaned forward. “It is obviously not nothing if you seem extremely troubled by her bedridden state.”

Nearly fainting from the close proximity of the butler’s handsome face, Mey-Rin managed to stumble out, “Sh-she’ll be alright, s-s-sir. It’s normal for ‘er, this time around the month. I MEAN--!” She slapped a hand over her mouth, stifling the horrified sounds coming from her throat.

Sebastian straightened and moved away from the horrified maid towards the steeping teapot. He quietly tapping the sandtimer, which was now half empty, as he nodded to himself. All eyes watched him as he removed the strained tea leaves from the mouth of the pot and delicately poured the young earl a cup of piping hot tea. He gracefully bobbed his arm to flaunt the motion before settling the saucer before the boy.

The only sound in the room was the teapot clinking the platter as Sebastian settled it back in its original place. “It seems to me, my lord, that our scullery maid can only have one type of ailment.”

Ciel sipped his tea with a relaxed visage. “And that would be?”

Sebastian dipped his head, restraining an amused smile. “It would be...inappropriate to say in public, least of all while you are eating, my lord.”

With a glare, Ciel put down his cup, the remaining tea inside swirling around. “Out with it, we do not have time for word games!”

Raising his slender brows in defeat, Sebastian gave a small shrug as Mey-Rin covered her face in her hands, her blush growing stronger with Finny’s confused stare directed at her. Baldroy looked at the floor, examining his shoes with sudden interest. Ciel scanned the room with a frustrated expression. “What  _ is _ it with you lot today? What am I being left in the dark for?”

Giving a few muted chuckles, Sebastian finally spoke up. “It appears that (Name)’s monthly visitor has arrived.”

“And who might that be?!” Ciel’s hands flew up as he cried out.

Sebastian walked forward until he reached the side of the young earl and bent down for his lips to meet the earl’s ear. Cupping a hand over his cheek, Sebastian whispered a few words into Ciel’s ear. The servants watched with hesitant breaths as Ciel’s face switched colors rapidly, almost matching Mey-Rin’s flushed face.

His mouth hung agape as Sebastian pulled away and folded his arms behind his back. Ciel gave a few choked stutters and slowly turned to Sebastian, then Mey-Rin, who refused to meet his gaze, and then back to his butler again.

“Come...come again?” he whispered, almost frightened. Sebastian willed himself not to erupt into hearty laughter when watching the horror on his master’s face to such a trivial thing as news of a woman’s period. Ciel’s wrists fell lifelessly onto the edge of the table, the silverware clattering as his eye continued to widen in horror. His jaw was still slightly loose with the most dreadful curve overcoming his lips. “I…” he stopped, unable to speak further.

Sebastian spread his hands, almost as if to say ‘I told you so’. “I did warn you, my lord. It is a topic that is improper to speak about at the dining table, but you insisted, so I complied.”

Ciel swallowed hard, trying to compose himself with difficulty. “I’m not exactly sure...what her illness entails.” He glared at Sebastian (who had turned to the side to hide his shaking laughs) out of his peripheral view. “Nor do I wish to know the details of it any further than I already know.”

He sighed and raised his napkin to his lips, patting them while hoping to conceal his pinkish cheeks. Clearing his throat, Ciel looked back down at his plate and folded his utensils diagonally. Sebastian raised a brow at his master, “Already finished, my lord? Why, you’ve hardly touched your meal.” It was not hard to trace the unmistakable smile in his voice.

The young earl swallowed the rest of his tea in a desperate gulp to hide the still delicate pink staining his cheeks. “I have lost my appetite,” he mumbled.

“Over something so trivial as a natural occurrence for the female body?” Sebastian smiled this time, grin matching his teasing tone as Mey-Rin gave an embarrassed yelp in the background.. “I did not take you to be so sensitive to a subject such as this.”

“Enough! Stop with this talk!” The young earl glared at his butler, the pink spreading to his ears with each word. “That’s an order!”

Sebastian exhaled a laugh. “Of course, my lord.”

Ciel then turned to the rest of the servants, all lined up and pointed a ringed finger at them. “You four,” they stood at attention. “You all have your jobs to do. On with it at once and do not dawdle a moment!”

Bowing with a “yes, my lord!”, the aforementioned company filed out of the room, bustling to do their respective activities. Sighing, Ciel held a hand to his head and lay his weight into his palm. Sebastian approached the young master, clearing the plate from before him. “My lord?”

“What  _ is _ it?”

“All sensitivities aside, what are we to do about (Name)?” he asked, piling the dishes onto the rolling cart. There was a pregnant silence in the room before Ciel sighed deeply, the flush returning to his ears. 

“Those fools would destroy the house if not for her assistance and I cannot have a servant of the Phantomhive household bedridden like this.” he opened his eye, studying the blemish-free tablecloth with intensity. “Sebastian, have her recovered from her discomfort as quickly as possible.”

Sebastian paused. He folded the wiping cloth over the handle of the cart before he turned to the young earl. His eyes twinkled with an expression Ciel had not seen before, nor could pinpoint its name. “My lord, is that an order?”

Ciel pointedly stared into his butler’s crimson stare. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

Smiling again, Sebastian lifted a gloved hand to his chest and bowed. “I shall see to it, my lord.”

* * *

A light rapping on the door brought you out of your pain momentarily as you sluggishly turned your head to the sound. You thought you had told Mey-Rin that you were unavailable for service today and to tell the Young Master that you were sick. So, who was that knocking at the door? It better be her knocking.

“(Name),” a voice called out, smooth and at ease. “It’s Sebastian. The Young Master sent for you.”

You shot up with a gasp, eyes blinking your weariness away. Oh no! Not him! Of all people, Sebastian was the one person you did not knowing about your condition, especially not on the first day! You took a quick glimpse at your attire and silently screamed. Your sheets were stained with spots of soaked blood, some freshly crimson and some already deep mahogany. Your nightgown was crumpled and damp in certain places, also smelling of heavily sweat. You were also certain that your hair was tangled and out of place over your sunken face and swollen eyes.

To put it plainly, you look absolutely dreadful.

“Seb--” you coughed, clearing the morning rasp from your throat and tried again. “Sebastian, I...I’m sorry, I did not expect you to visit me, I had told Mey-Rin to report to the Young Master that I was ill.”

You waited for a response but there was a muted silence on the other side of the door, and you wondered if he had even heard you. Then he spoke up again. “May I come in? The Young Master sent me to assess your ‘illness’.”

You furrowed your brow at his words. Maybe it was the daze from the pain, but you could have sworn he almost said that last word mockingly. As if he didn’t believe you. Your heart sank. If Sebastian thought you were lying about your weak state, he would tell the young lord and have you expelled from your job immediately and then you would be homeless once again, going back to thievery and then--

“(Name).” Sebastian’s voice eased you out of your rampant thoughts. He was waiting and the longer you kept at this delay, the faster your dismissal from the manor was to be. Well, here goes nothing. You swung your feet over the bed, groaning as your lower abdomen began to slowly flare up again. You stood from the bed cautiously, in case the blood rushed to your head too fast, and swept an extra sheet over the stains of your covers. You felt every sinew in your thighs as you moved and with each movement, your lower backside began to throb and pinch harder than before.

With every limp you took towards the door, your heart beat faster and roared louder in your ears with the floor creaking every so often beneath you. You gripped the handle, your knuckles white as you inhaled sharply, willing your cramps to go away and concentrating on putting on a painless expression. And with a sudden tug, you pulled the door open.

Sebastian stood before you, cleaned up and well-put as ever, holding a tray full of spices and some dishes with a towel draped over his forearm. His eyes met yours instantly and a smile spread over his face, warming the back of your neck. You subconsciously gripped your nightgown at the sides, trying not to rub your lower belly.

“My, my.” he tutted coolly. “Look who finally decided to open the door. Even when I stated that I had been sent by the Young Master himself, you did not immediately jump to open the door on his orders.”

Your face heated from the reprimand and you stepped back as pulling the door further into the room. “I apologize, sir. I was not lying when I asked Mey-Rin to--”

“There is no need to worry.” He promptly made his way past you and over to the nightstand between your bed and Mey-Rin’s, his polished shows clacking on the wooden floor. He settled the tray on the surface of the stand and turned to face you, arm still bent with the towel over it. “The Young Master believes your claim. No one thinks you are lying.”

You flattened a hand on your chest and exhaled as you let go of the door. “Thank Heavens! I thought I would be discharged for being unable to serve the young lord.”

Sebastian gave you an amused smile. “Not at all. What kind of master would expel a servant for having her menstrual cycle? It is only natural to your body.”

You tried not to gape at his words. How did he know?! Did he smell the blood in the room? Or did Mey-Rin secretly tell him? You decided to play ambiguous for the time-being, due to your embarrassment of admitting you had gotten your period. After all, many nobles had plenty of maids and you were sure none of them would ever allow something as nonsensical as a menstrual cycle get in the way of their household duties.

You cocked your head to the side. “I’m sorry, sir, I don’t understand what you are trying to imply.” 

The carving sensation from earlier began to come up again and you chewed the inside of your cheek to prevent any sign of pain on your face from showing. Sebastian’s smile only widened as he watched you and he moved his body to the side, revealing your half-made bed. “Very well then. Come, why don’t you sit down and tell me yourself what is going on? From what Mey-Rin implied, you must be exhausted from even standing there. I apologize, I should not have let you open the door. But in any case, now that I am here, do come relax.”

He spread his free hand to the bed. Your eyes nervously moved between him and the bed several times. If you pulled back the sheet, he would see and most definitely smell the blood and discharge, if he did not smell it on you already. 

You inched towards the bed with uncertainty in your steps, almost acting as if Sebastian had asked you to lay on a bed of nails. His crimson eyes gaily studied your every move, narrowing slightly every now and then. You swallowed as you pulled the flaps of your nightgown closer to your chest, giving a small shiver as you neared him. You glanced up into his gaze momentarily and...were those slits? No, you were just imagining it, there’s no way.

Suddenly, Sebastian leaned forward, his long nose inching closer to you. The smile stayed pasted on his face. “Well?”

Your breath became quick and heavy with his close proximity and you yelled at yourself to calm down before he notices something amiss. “Nothing! It’s nothing! I...I mean…” you trailed off, realizing the look on his face. He knew.

Sebastian exhaled a laugh through his nostrils, the sudden air gently hitting your cheeks as he pulled back, straightening once more. “You claim that you were not lying earlier to me, and yet what are we doing now? The exact opposite. I do not appreciate dishonesty, especially when the truth is so obviously apparent.”

Before you could stop him, he reached down and whipped the top sheet upwards to reveal your hidden stains. The stench, now that you have been away from them, became gut-wrenchingly flesh-like to your nose, dizzying you slightly. Alas, the stench was not the only factor discombobulating your mind. There you were, living one of your worst nightmares: Sebastian was staring at the most vile bodily discharge you could produce and you were in the ugliest unkempt state. You wished for the earth to swallow you where you stood.

Sebastian chuckled as the sheet fluttered to the floor, though he still clutched the edge of it. “Now then, my dear, what say you to this? Will you argue with me further on the matter? Or will you continue to deny a normal bodily function of yours?”

You whipped your head upwards to stare at him in shock. Was he encouraging you to accept that periods were an acceptable occurrence, even in its messiest state? How twisted could this day get? 

You hung your head nonetheless, not wishing to meet his victorious gaze. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to make such a big deal about this, but my pains are worse than usual.” With those words spoken, the carving sensation in your womb intensified and you hunched inwards, gritting your teeth before attempting to straighten your posture.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “I’ve seen enough. I assumed as much that you did not come out because of your menstrual cramps, but now I see that your pains are more excruciating than usual. Why did you not say something about earlier?”

“Please understand, sir,” you huffed, trying to catch your breath as your mind worked through each scraping sensation in your abdomen. “My whole life it has been implied that we as women are meant to keep this secret from all men, so I did not know how to tell you--”

“That you are shedding a lining from your uterus?” This time, you gave a silent gasp at his brash words, not comprehending how calm and at ease he was about all of this. Aren’t men supposed to be disgusted by the slightest thought of it? “My sweet (Name), need I remind you that you are a servant of the Phantomhive household. The entire staff is not meant to be composed of normal people. We do not fit into the rest of society’s standards.”

You listened soundly to his words, drinking in everything he said. While you agreed with him, you were also slightly confused by his statement. Normal people...is that what you were not?

With a flick of his wrist, Sebastian expertly gathered your soiled sheets and folded them over into a wrapped bundle, which sat neatly in the center of your mattress. You watched him, the pain in your abdomen muted as he draped the hand towel over your shoulders with a smirk. “Allow me to relieve your discomfort for today, my dear. Even should you refuse, I have direct orders from the Young Master to alleviate you of your pain. Now tell me, do you object?”

You shook your head, a few wild strands of hair flying into your vision. You must look like a haggard to him, you thought to yourself, as your cheeks flushed. “No, sir. I’m sorry for all the trouble.”

He tilted his head to the side, giving you a more genuine smile. “Please, call me Sebastian, dear. And try not to apologize too much, it is most redundant.”

You were about to repeat another “sorry” for his last statement, but quickly sealed your lips lest you said anything more embarrassing for today. “Yes, Sebastian.”

His eyes held you in a narrowing regard, but you sensed no animosity from him. He seemed to be studying you in a way and if you concentrated on that fact long enough, your face would start to heat up again. “Now then,” he began suddenly, startling you out of your trailing thoughts. He reached over the metal prongs of your headboard and lifted the wool shawl that was folded over it. He gingerly wrapped it around your shoulders, allowing the hand towel he draped over you from earlier to slip into your hands. 

“There, that’s better.” With a tug or two, the shawl was hugging the round of your body, warming you. You thanked him with a weak smile until your knees buckled beneath you. Your thighs had given out from the lack of iron and protein in your body and you had little will to stand for so long.

Sebastian reached out and steadied you into his arms, pulling you close to his chest. “How frail you are. It seems you were right, your symptoms are worse than usual. I am no doctor but I would assume it is due to the sudden change in weather and hormonal shifts, am I correct?” he asked into your hair. You hoped it didn’t reek of sweat.

You nodded into his chest as your own arms gripped his tailcoat for balance. “I usually receive these kinds of cramps around springtime, but it’s been three years since I’ve had pain this bad.”

You felt yourself being turned and a hand slipped underneath your knees, lifting you into the air. Your eyes widened and you yelped in embarrassment, which caused you to accidentally squeeze out a clot of blood. Shit! You tightened your thighs, praying the discharge would not go further than that. Sebastian glanced at your troubled expression.

“If this is how your body is reacting for the first time since a three year gap, then I shall have no choice but to personally see to your steady return to health.” he stated confidently as he began to walk away from the bed and out of the door.

You gripped the lapels of his jacket, unused to being carried in such a manner, and in such a state nonetheless! “Hold on now! What if someone sees us? How unseemly would that be?”

Sebastian gave a few chuckles, eyes closing in amusement as he continued to walk down the corridors unabashedly. “Do tell, what so unseemly about taking care of a lady in need of healing? And on my master’s orders? Surely no one would dare object, now would they?”

You hesitantly laid your head on his sturdy shoulder as you allowed his words to bounce around in your head. Your eyes began to sting again but inhaling Sebastian’s wonderful scent allowed you to forget the pain. “Where...where are we going then?”

He turned a corner, walked a few more steps and then paused in front of a marble white door with a golden handle. Your eyes widened with surprise. You knew this place well, for you cleaned it almost daily and tended to it most often when the Young Master wished to use it. You could not, however, believe that Sebastian was allowed by the young earl himself to take you here! Of all places!

“I have read up on a couple of doctor’s notes that address menstrual cramps and how to alleviate them,” Sebastian explained as the door opened before him. A gust of wind blew past your neck as he continued. “It is said that a hot bath accompanied by aromatherapy should help with the lightheadedness.”

You craned your neck to look at the man in awe, your heart slowly rising in rate as you thought of his words. He looked up how to help you? A woman? And he specially made you a bath himself? Why, if you weren’t in excruciating agony, you would have kissed him.

As he settled you down onto a cushioned stool in the bath room, your face began to flush once more, and not wholly due to the heavy steam in the room.  _ What a lecherous maid you are!  _ You scolded yourself harshly, not paying attention to Sebastian’s movements. _ How can you even think of kissing him? You’re nothing but a mere scullery maid, the lowest of the household! _

“(Name),” Sebastian’s honeyed voice snapped you out of your internal reproof as you refocused on his figure bending on one knee before you. “Do you need assistance undressing? Normally, I would not ask such a brazen question to a lady, but I fear you may hurt yourself if you attempt to undress alone.”

You blinked down at him in surprise. Was he always this considerate? No, he is probably just acting on orders, like the faithful servant he is to his master. You sighed and gave him an apologetic shrug. “At this point, it does not matter to me. I just don’t want to be in pain. Do what you must.”

Sebastian studied you for a few sparing moments before bowing his head and lifting a hand to his chest. “As you wish, my lady. I am, but your servant for today. Anything you need of me simply utter the words and I am there.”

You bit your lip. Had you been ovulating, this would have taken a different turn. “Thank you,” you smiled at him as he lifted your ankle to place your foot on the broad of his thigh. 

“There is no need to thank me, my dear,” Sebastian grinned up at you as he removed a sock. “I am simply one hell of a butler.”

You restrained a small eye roll at his personalized catchphrase, then opted otherwise. He helped you stand, offering his gloved hands for assistance as he lifted you up on your feet, still holding you when you wobbled. His spidery fingers nimbly removed the warm shawl from your shoulders as you gave a violent tremble from the absent warmth it gave. 

Sebastian smirked at your shiver and he pulled at the ribbon holding your nightgown, watching the thin cloth slip down your shoulders. “I find it interesting how you are so private about your menstrual cycle one moment and the next you are commanding such a salacious aura once I state my servitude to you.”

You pursed your lips as another sudden wave of cramps squeezed your womb. You peeked up at him with a gentle flutter of your lashes. “I myself find it confusing. Perhaps it’s the pain.”

Sebastian let out a short laugh, startling you. Your nightgown now pooled at your feet and you could see some stains peeking out from the folds of the dress. With the sudden brisk air on your skin, you instinctively wrapped your arms around your body, suddenly very aware that you were fully naked in front of a man. What was  _ wrong _ with you?

Removing his tailcoat to hang it over the intricate divider screen, he began to walk you over to the wide rimmed mouth of the marble bathtub. “Then I hope this bath shall be to your liking, my dear. I hear women appreciate hotter water temperatures than men, but should it be too hot, please do not hesitate to tell me.”

With that said, he began to roll up his sleeves neatly and walked back to where your clothing lay. You stared at the steaming water with a glazed look. It looked so very inviting and there were swirls in the water that you wanted to run your finger through to see it change shape. Gingerly, you braced one arm onto the round rim of the tub and tried to swing a leg over, but ended up repeatedly bumping your knee and shin under the curve of the tub. You hovered over the rim with both palms flattened on the curve, frowning at the water you so desperately needed to get into at this point.

You felt a presence next to you, aura full of smugness and amusement. “Do you need assistance getting in?”

Pouting your lips in childish frustration, you huffed out a “yes” before Sebastian held out a gloved hand to you. You grasped it while he held your other forearm, easily lifting you into the tub. Your toes dipped around the water as it enveloped your bruised calves, up to your sore thighs, past your throbbing hips and at last you sank into the water fully.

Sebastian released your arms with a lingering touch and watched for your reaction to the water’s temperature. You slowly leaned backwards into the spine of the tub, Sebastian’s fingers tipping you for support in case you suddenly gave out, and you could not resist the groan of pleasure you gave out. The butler smiled slightly at your noise. “I take it the temperature is to your liking, my dear?”

“Mm, yes.” you mewled out, lolling your head to the side as you folded your knee upwards, feeling the intense heat of the water sink into your bones and heal the very sinews of your flesh. You inhaled deeply and opened your eyes to look up at your caretaker. “This scent...is it lavender oil?”

Sebastian grinned wider as he settled onto a stool beside your head, reaching for a small jar on the table adjacent to him and a small spoon on top of it. “Indeed. My compliments to your excellent nose, my lady, but then again, you personally organize the Young Master’s baths every now and then, don’t you?”

Giving him a small shrug, which was barely noticeable with your fatigue, you leaned your head back and watched him through lidded eyes. “What are you holding?”

Sebastian popped the lid open and proceeded to dip a generous curve into the jar, lifting the spoon to reveal a clump of golden nectar. You squinted at the writing on the side of the jar, but he had already placed it on the table behind you. “This is  Mānuka honey, produced from Australia and is said to treat wounds, and can be used as well for other benefits.”

He wavered the spoon in front of your lips with a teasing smile. “Now, say ‘aah’.” You scoffed, yet opened your mouth as he dipped the spoon into your cavern. You closed around the silver and sucked the thick honey from the spoon, finding it a bit difficult to swallow.

He leaned his weight onto his forearms as he watched you attempt to completely swallow the nectar. “How does it taste?” he asked with interest. You smacked your lips, sticking your tongue out to lick the remaining texture that lingered. You gave an ambiguous curve of your mouth, as if to stay to the neutral party.

What surprised you is when he lifted the spoon to his own lips and held your gaze steadfast as he sucked on the remaining honey from the silver. You felt so brazen to be keeping such an intimate moment with him, though your lips never touched, you could simply imagine the tingle he must be feeling along with you. His tongue darted out to glaze the inner curve of the spoon, his eyes swimming with mischief. You swallowed again, this time feeling your esophagus without the coat of the honey.

“How does it taste?” you echoed back at him, though your thighs were quivering uncontrollably. What was he doing to you?

Sebastian sat back a little as he placed the little spoon onto the lid of the jar. He still held your stare while giving you the most licentious smile a man could possess. “Quite sweet, though I do not find it particularly tasty.”

You tore yourself from his piercing looks as you rubbed your arms, feeling goosebumps along your fingertips despite the scalding heat of the bathwater. You felt Sebastian’s sud-filled fingers scrap themselves through your scalp before pouring a pitcher down the back of your head, minding your eyes. 

“You’re not a person of sweets, huh?” you mused aloud. Thinking on it further, you figured he must not be, due to constantly being ordered by the Young Master to make him sweet desserts, despite Sebastian’s constant warning of ruining his appetite before dinner.

You heard him chuckle. “I’m afraid not. My taste palate is a bit...different than what you may be used to. I have very particular tastes.”

The way he said that...made you shiver again. Were you getting wet on your period? Impossible! That must the discharge from the previous night.

Sebastian titled your head back to meet his eyes. “You keep shivering and shaking. Is the water cold already?” he asked while he dipped a hand next to your thigh, waving it around to feel the temperature.

You shook your head gently and let out a small sneer at your own antics. “It’s nothing. My body is just getting used to the tremors of my severe cramps.” You paused. Your cramps! They were gone! But how? You were buckling at the knees not too long ago.

You saw a smile spread across his lips as he released your head to replenish his hands with more soap. “It is just as I said before, my dear. I am at your service for today. I was ordered by the Young Master to relieve you of your pain and I shall only act accordingly to his wishes. To hear that your most painful cramps have dulled for now is most pleasing to hear.” he purred.

Sebastian’s hands resurfaced at your shoulders as you felt his nails grip your neck through his gloves while he tilted your head towards him again, your faces closer than it had ever been, lips hovering above one another. You could see his irises clearly now, your vision no longer a blur: you had always thought his eyes were a delicate crimson color when in fact it was the brightest cherry colored eyes you had ever seen and they were swimming with absolute excitement. 

Ah, yes, that’s where you’ve seen that color before. It held the same hue as the blood that stained your sheets.

* * *

As Sebastian left the bath room to retrieve your silk robe and oils for your limbs, he shut the door soundly behind him and leaned against it. Wiping his brow, he smiled warily as he laughed to himself in relief.

“Thank goodness women do not feel scalding hot temperatures to be a discomfort.” he sighed. “The last time I forgot to check the water, the Young Master nearly had my head for the first time I bathed him.”

Closing his eyes in retracement back to that memory, Sebastian shook his head with a mirthless chuckle and lifted himself off of the door, heading off to retrieve your aftercare items. 

**Author's Note:**

> should i make more oneshots like this or just stick to finishing a multi-chapter story?


End file.
